User talk:Mr kmil
Welcome Back! Admin Brawl You do realise that was the cover for a whole different game, right? User:Goronfan, who needs a signature... :( It's allright. No worries. ! Signature, yes! Pie MM glitches Organization XIII Forums Videos Hey you do a really good job of finding the boss battle videos! It adds a lot to the articles, keep it up :D Triforce 14 03:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm fine. I have been with wikia for a long time and edit the super mario wiki. but thanks. --Clay Mario Thanks Image purge Voter Fraud Canada Flag Why I'm Over At Wikitroid (for now) Okay, so... ToC Thanks.--Windu223 20:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Major vandal I'm checking his contribs to see if anybody missed some of his edits.--[[User:Windu223|Windu223] 16:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Alright. All of his garbage so far was reverted. Don't warn him. Block him.--Windu223 17:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) SD's Admin Powers Link the pig Talk Bubble Re: Templates I don't fully understand what you mean, sorry.--Richardtalk 01:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Userbox Troubles Comment Removal second wow i just notice your always second to greet new useres. you do make a point of saying damn but only when i look around do i see just how often it happens to you. Oni Dark Link 22:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) i meant you express disappointment. any way the whole thing is a irrelevant coincidence Oni Dark Link 12:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hyrule Online Talk bubble! I Understand your concern Re: Slave databases I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I believe the "slave database" is the database that contains all the edits and stuff; sometimes it gets bogged down and has to catch up to some "master server" that must hold all of Wikia's data. There was a bug with this though which is why it was locked for so long; usually it just takes a few seconds for the database to catch up and you'll rarely even notice it.--Richardtalk 01:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Fan Art Ok, I'll now know. I just tried because I wasn't sure if it was allowed or not and it could have been helpful. But I got my answer, I'll never upload any unofficial artwork again. --Mr Alex (T) 23:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Join I am not sure if you do this or not, so please don't mash me into a pulp, but, will you join?--Shade Link (talk) 15:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The reason why no one here is sexist Wow! I was right. I was presumed to be presumed dead! Sorry I sort of disappeared from the internet without saying goodbye. Unfortunately, I cannot still be a part of Wikia. It's a very personal and complex situation. I merely wanted to tell you guys I wasn't in some horrible accident. I hope you all can live without me! --'XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 03:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Word Bubble Friend List possible Troll and/or spammer Would this be considered Trolling or spam? Or at least a Troll or spammer trying to make people think other people are trolls?--Shade Link (talk) 13:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) wait, as in it is not bad at all, or it is bad, but not enough?--Shade Link (talk) 13:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) well can you at least give him a warning?--Shade Link (talk) 13:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The Hen House SL Incident Avatar Question I've got something to ask you that I'd rather talk about in private. It's not exactly a wiki-to-wiki problem, but in a way it kind of is. Something that you've dealt with here that I would like some help/advice with. Best place would be on that instant messenger we used before.—Matt (talk) 22:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Congrats 2 Copying images Hi Mr kmil, AuronKaizer said you were the right person to bring this up with. I'd like to ask you and the other active users on this wiki to be sure that the images used here can be legally used and copied. We've received some complaints about illegitimate copying from other Zelda sites and wikis elsewhere on the web. The most recent breach reported to us was seen here: File:Dazzle_Lyphos_Monument.png, taken from http://www.zeldawiki.org/File:Dazzle_Lyphos2.jpg -- it looks like this has already been deleted on this wiki -- thank you. Screenshots from the game can generally be used under a fair use claim, but other image sources, especially other websites, are most often copyrighted and cannot be used without permission from the copyright holder. Wikia (and Wikipedia) use free licenses so images copied from these sites are generally okay, but other wikis don't necessarily do the same, so you will need to investigate the licensing used on their images (usually by clicking on their image to see its ). Even if they use a compatible Creative Commons license for their images, you still need to obey the terms of the license, which usually means giving credit to the author/artist and linking back to the original source on the Zeldapedia image description page. All image licensing issues are important, in that unlicensed images may be deleted at any time. However, it is especially polite to be sure that original artwork is properly licensed and credited -- there's nothing more discouraging to an artist than to find their work being used in places they don't expect/approve, particularly if there's no attempt to give them credit or allow people who like the art to find and provide feedback to the original artist. Can you and others please review recent file uploads at , and investigate anything that might need deletion or better licensing information? If you find any problem files, please leave a note for the user who uploaded it so they can learn better. Thanks so much for your help! — Catherine (talk) 00:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know, Zeldawiki.org (the Zelda wiki that we "stole" the Dazzle Lyphos image from) later said that the person that called us out on it was wrong, and that that image was licensed under fair use, therefore as long as we put it under fair use as well, it's fine. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:44, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Good to know, Xykeb -- yes, looking at the image on their site it's plainly a screenshot and thus fair use. ::Kmil, thanks for being willing to have a look. Older images can be left alone for now unless you receive complaints about them -- it would be difficult to look through all 3600 images, and the most important thing is to find and educate recently active users who might be copying files indiscriminately without being aware of copyright issues. That's the best way to prevent ongoing problems. ::Yes, official Nintendo artwork can generally be used under fair use as long as it's not excessive (i.e., a sample image from a comic book, but not every single page). ::And yes, if an image that is not fair use is clearly copied from another site without licensing info, you can make a judgment call as to how much detective work to put into finding info vs. just deleting/replacing it. If the site it's copied from is a wiki, you can probably easily find licensing information by clicking on the image, otherwise you might need to dig a little to find a site's Copyrights or Terms of Use page. Or you might find it worth the time to talk to the uploader (listed on the Image Description page) to find out where they got the image, and if it's a bad source, then you can look at all their contributions to quickly find other problem images. ::Thanks again for your help with this -- image rights are confusing and frustrating, especially for new users who are just trying to make the wiki look better. However, we want to maintain good relations with other wikis and with the rights holders so a little effort will help out a lot! — Catherine (talk) 01:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Now while your at the new image stuff, can you upload .pngs instead of .jpgs? They are a higher quality image and it is general policy now for just .pngs. '-- C2' / 01:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Userbox I wiped the spam off my talk page, so I'm responding here. If you want to use it, copy and paste this into your profile: To create this: Neo of ZW (talk) 02:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Uhhh...you may wanna check that out. It didn't come out correctly on your page. Let me fix the alignment of the coding...Neo of ZW (talk) 02:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I can see that. If this is really going to be a problem, then I'll just request to have a permanent protection on my talk page and just never allow anyone to talk to me. The purpose of this site shouldn't be to find every single breach of the rules, but rather to provide quality Zelda information to the viewers. However, it doesn't seem to be that bad. Also, I'm noticing that ZP encourages responses on individual talk pages. This surely doesn't mean that it disallows responding on my own talk page, correct? And lastly, thanks for wiping the spam (if it was you.) I'm going to go ahead and create a "talk page spam" archive, as I can see that it will be necessary. If you see comments disappearing off of my talk page in the future, I would check that before putting them back up. If I place the comments there, I'll notify you or another admin about it, as well. Thanks again, man.Neo of ZW (talk) 18:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :So, are you actually going to follow your own advice there? --AuronKaizer ''' 18:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) the "spam" was not removed. I hid it by using this coding . It is still there and can be viewed by editing but hiding it is to unsure the settled argument does not flare up again. Oni Link 18:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, then. I'll place it in the spam archive. And Auron, what do you mean?Neo of ZW (talk) 18:40, October 21, 2009 (UTC) the spam archieve could be a bad idea. People could take offense to it being moved there. Best would be to just ignore comments you consider spam. also saves time Oni Link 18:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter if they take offense. '''They shouldn't be spamming in the first place. And if I can't have that page, then I just want my talk page permanently protected. But it really shouldn't be a problem. Zelda Wiki allows you to create any page with your username in front of it (provided it has a purpose and is reasonable.) This has a reasonable purpose.Neo of ZW (talk) 18:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) your im your rights to do so but people might take offense to you moving their questions (which might be general in their opinion but not in yours), Also you need to link it on your standard talk page Oni Link 18:57, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Neo's page I'm not nagging, I'm just taking a stand on what I feel is right. Jason can be the biggest jerk in the world, but even he doesn't deserve to have a derrogatory nickname. I will stand to have anybody called that, ever.'-- C2' / 02:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Of course, and THIS is why I don't want relgion on this wiki. I want this to end smoothly.'-- C2' / 02:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC)